traeme a la vida
by Laureo A
Summary: Arima...ya no puede mas con su lado oscuro, pero le dira a Yukino o se lo guardara hasta que salga de manera sorpresiva


Traeme a la vida.

" **Odio pensar asi, como es podible que desee tenerte solo para mi se que eso es imposible pero este sentimiento no desaparece ahora mas que nunca siento que dos personas habitan dentro de mi cuerpo uno es el Arima que todos ven y conocen el otro se fue creando a través de las amargas experiencias que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida, esa parte siempre insiste en que para una persona como yo la felicidad es imposible de alcanzar pero ahora que te conozco he comenzado a dudar de lo que el insinúa ahora siento que tal vez eso sea posible."**

**How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb?  
Without a soul  
my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,  
until you find it there and lead it back home.**

"**Antes de conocerte mi alma estaba en un lugar frio y deselado aun cuando siempre habia gente a mi alrededor ninguno habia podido sacarme de ese sitio tan deplorable, pero ahora tengo miedo no solo de perderte sino de que mi lado perverso te haga daño, nunca podria perdonarmelo ya que tu eres mi luz en medio de esta absoluta oscuridad en la que estaba, como te agradesco el que me hayas salvado, quisiera pagarte eso pero como al parecer tu si eres feliz como eres y por lo que eres pero yo no se ni siquiera quien soy, ¿como podria hacerte feliz si ni yo mismo lo soy?..."**

**(Wake me up.)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up.)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me. )  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up. )  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up. )  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me. )  
Save me from the nothing I've become**.

"**Arima me haces tan feliz siempre tan atento y considerado conmigo, pero a veces siento que ahi cosas de ti que no quieres decirme tal vez temes que me aleje de ti pero como podria pensar en hacer tal cosa si tu eres la unica persona que me conoce a la perfeccion, la unica que podria lastimarme o destruirme si asi lo deseara, me trae tanta paz estar a tu lado que cuando no lo estoy me siento perdida ojala pudiera estar contigo para siempre..."**

**Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.  
**

**Estaba sentado solo en la sala de juntas pensando como explicarle su sentir a su amada Yukino cuando esta entro por la puerta, pero el estaba tan absorto en sus pensamiento que no la oyo, asi que ella se acerco y lo abrazo, al sentir esa calido contacto el salio de su ansimismamiento y le sonrio tiernamente.**

**Hola Yukino, ¿ya has acabado con tus juntas?.**

**Si, estuvieron pesadas pero el pensar que despues te podria ver me dio animo para seguir.**

**Je, en serio a mi tambien eso me ayudo a acabar el entranamiento de hoy- se habia puesto color escarlata por ese comentario.**

**Bueno, ya podemos irnos o aun tienes cosas que hacer.**

**No ya podemos irnos- "creo que no es el momento ni el lugar para decircelo".**

**Arima acompaño a la peliroja hasta su casa donde toda la familia de la chica lo despidio muy emocionada desde la entrada de la casa. Mientras iba de camino a su casa y mientras el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse tambien el corazon del chico parecia ensombrecerce aunque el luchaba por no tener esa clase de sentimientos. " Como me gustaria poder tenerla siempre a mi lado y nunca separarnos como me repugna que este con alguien más que se ria con alguien que no sea yo, pero a la vez me encanta verla tan jovial y feliz, saber que solo yo le puedo quitar aunque sea por un tiempo toda esa libertad"**

**  
Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.  
Bring me to life.  
**

**Al llegar a su casa ya sentia algo decaido y sumido en esa oscuridad, sus padres habian salido asi que eso no ayudaba al estado animico del chico cada minuto que pasaba sus sentimientos le parecian mas oscuros el mismo sentia temor de pensar esas cosas, necesitaba verla solo ella podia sacarlo de esa oscuridad que parecia decidida a acabar con él. Tomo el telefono y marco el numero de la chica, afortunadamente para él, ella fue la que contesto le pidio de la manera mas calmada que le permitio su estado que por favor se vieran necesitaba decirle algo de suma importancia, al colgar salio rapidamente al lugar donde habia quedado con Yukino a la vez deseaba que mejor ella no se presentara temia que su otro yo lo dominara y ella salia dañada, eso no podria soportarlo.**

**  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.  
**

**Para su fortuna o desgracia ella aparecio quince minutos despues de que él habia llegado, primero solo pudo observarla sin decir nada temia que si lo hacia diria solo una estupides de la que se arrepentiria, pero sabia que de esa noche no podia pasar que ella comprediera al problema con él que el tenia que cargar.**

**Yukino... yo necesito que sepas algo... yo soy no del todo como tu piensas... la verdad... es que...**

**No termino de decir el resto la chica lo habia abrazado fuertemente, asi recargada en su pecho le comento.**

**Sea lo que sea yo me quedare a tu lado, por que te amo y pase lo que pase te apoyare.**

**Bueno es que yo tengo un lado que trato de que no salga a la luz, un lado que a veces a mi mismo me aterra es tan oscuro y hasta mezquino que no comprendo como puedo tener una parte tan perversa, ademas temo que algun dia me domine y termine lastimandote nunca me perdonaria si algo asi pasara.**

**  
All of this time  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems.  
Got to open my eyes to everything.  
Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here/There must be something more.  
Bring me to life.**

**El telefono habia sonado y ella corrio a contestarlo habia sentido que seria su querido Arima y tenia razon al contestar pudo notar que este se encontraba muy nervioso aunque trataba de disimularlo lo mas que podia pero a ella no le podia mentir, al terminar la conversacion aunque fue muy corta le hizo comprender que el estaba muy asustado por algo y por ninguna razon lo dejaria solo asi que salio rapidamente de su casa para llegar al lugar donde se verian. Al llegar su semblante no era mejor de lo que habia oido por telefono se veia algo palido y temeroso, cuando comenzo a hablar ella solo sintio la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo y asi lo hizo no lo dejaria solo no importaba si ella misma resultaba lastimada.**

****

Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.  
Bring me to life

**Nunca te dejare solo, no creo que tu fueras capaz de lastimarme pero si eso pasara aun así me quedare a tu lado- lo abrazo con mas fuerza, tratando de trasmitirle por ese abrazo todos sus sentimientos.**

**Tu eres la única que puede sacarme de esa oscuridad donde me hundo cada vez mas pensando en todas la atrocidades que viví en el pasado.**

**Yo seré tu luz hasta que tú así lo desees ya que tú también eres mi luz y mi destino así que solo puedo agradecerte haciendo lo mismo.**

**Gracias, Yukino, gracias.**

**Se sentía ahora mas ligero sabia que la amenaza aun estaba latente pero mientras ella estuviera con él nada malo pasaría, así que solo la contuvo en sus brazos deseando con fuerza poder compartir su vida al lado de la chica que tenia entre sus brazos la cual alumbraba su ensombrecido camino.**

**Nota de la autora: Bueno que puedo decir solo espero que no me haya quedado del todo raro, la verdad llevaba un tiempo pensando hacer un fic de Karekano pero no se me ocurría nada así que saque todas las frustraciones de Arima bueno casi todas, espero les guste como siempre ustedes tienen la ultima palabra.**


End file.
